


They did the Monster Mash

by OpeningMyEyes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff to Smut, Halloween, Mostly Fluff, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpeningMyEyes/pseuds/OpeningMyEyes
Summary: The two camps took it in turns to host events for the major holidays and well, they had gotten a tad bit competitive.Halloween party, Camp Half Blood, Theyna... what more can I say?





	They did the Monster Mash

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I wrote this in one night so I hope it’s alright. Also this is mostly fluff but there is a bit of smut at the end. If that’s not your thing, I’d recommend not reading that part. Also it’s my first time writing any detailed smut so I hope it’s okay. Enjoy!

Reyna gazed around at the scene before her, from her seat on the cold stone bench outside. She had been dancing all night with her friends, but now they were taking a quick break to catch their breaths. 

Camp Half Blood has gone all out for their Halloween party. The two camps took it in turns hosting events for all the major holidays, and they had gotten a tad competitive. 

Eerie red and orange fairy lights and paper lanterns were strung overhead, connecting cabin to cabin and winding around pilliars. All the cabin doors were flung open, welcoming anyone inside who might want to escape the late October chill. 

Every cabin had a theme, from zombies to witches to vampires. Reyna had to grudgingly admit she was impressed, not that she would ever tell one of the Greeks that. 

Annabeth has a prominent role in the planning of this, that much was certain. Reyna would have known that even if her friend hadn’t told her on one of their bi weekly Iris Message Calls. The pair had become fast friends and talked about anything and everything. They were often joined by Piper and Hazel, Piper joining Annabeth in Camp Half Blood and Hazel joining Reyna in Camp Jupiter. 

The Aphrodite Cabin has a big hand in the organisation too, Reyna mused looking around, along with the Hermes Cabin. Parties and tricks, nothing suited them more

Pumpkins were scattered along the grass, illuminating the floor and casting spooky shadows across the area. Illusions of ghosts, scarily realistic, floated through the crowd curtesy of the Hecate Cabin. The Hephaestus Cabin has also done their part, suits of armour guarded the entrance, an arch of thorns and white gauzy material, who laughed manically every few minutes. 

Reyna tuned back ink the conversation taking place around her. Nico was blushing like there was no tomorrow and Will was laughing, obviously the cause of Nico’s flush. 

“Okay.” Piper declared, finishing we non alcoholic drink. None of the campers were over twenty one so Chiron was very strict on the lack of alcohol, despite Mr D’s blatant distaste of the American law. 

“I’m going back dancing.” She surveyed the group looking for a companion. Reyna averted her eyes, needing a few more minutes to recover from the last round. 

“I’ll come.” Hazel volunteered, taking Pipers outstretched hand. 

“How are they still going?” Jason marveled as the pair made their way into the dance floor. Frank nodded in agreement. 

Jason was dressed up as Superman, cape and all, to the amusent of everyone. Reyna had mocked him all night for his lack of originality. 

Reyna herself had come as a dark fairy. For a last minute haphazard costume, she was pretty impressed with her attempt. 

Her dark hair was unbound for once, tumbling down her back in soft waves. A circlet of thorns and blood red flowers crowned her head. Her lipstick matched the blossoms accompanied by a killer smoky eye, dome by one of the Venus campers. Glitter adorned her cheekbones along with the rest of her ensemble. 

Her black dress was high necked and sleeveless, fitted to the hips. From there loose strands of black gauzy material floated around her thighs, falling at different lengths. 

The best part though, the show stopper, as Reyna had nicknamed it, were a pair of black butterfly wings sprouting from between her shoulder blades as if they had actually grown there. A friend of hers in the Hecate Cabin has enchanted them so they fluttered around her, just like real wings. 

Annabeth suddenly looked over Reyna’s shoulder, her attention snagged by something or someone. Reyna swivelled around a little to see Thalia Grace, sporting a shit eating grin as she approached. 

“Thals?” Reyna said, half in question as her girlfriend came up to them. 

“Hey babe.” Thalia greeted, pecking her lips before leaning over to hug Jason and Annabeth. 

“Why didn’t you tell us you were coming?” Annabeth questioned as Thalia punched Nico and Percy’s shoulders lightly. 

“Well it wouldn’t be a surprise then would it?” Thalia teased as she made her way back to Reyna, sliding onto the bench beside her and slipping her arm around Reyna’s waist. Reyna shuffled closer, resting her hand on Thalia’s thigh. 

Thalia had been away with the Hunters for three weeks. She had left the Hunters of Artemis over a year ago, the goddess gracefully allowing her to resign. Artemis knew Thalia’s heart no longer resided in the Hunt and that watching all her friends move on with their lives as she stood still wasn’t like slow torture to the daughter of Zeus. Even so, Thalia was occasionally called in to help with any particularly difficult Hunts. Usually they only lasted a day or two, a week at most. This was the longest the pair had been separated since they started dating. 

The group continued chatting for a while, Reyna and Thalia with them until Thalia tunes herbhead skightky so she could whisper into Reyna’s ear. 

“So praetor,” She began, sending chills down Reyna’s spine. “Care for a dance?”

Reyna just grinned in answer, standing up and taking Thalia’s hand, waving to the others as they made their way to the heart of the party. Demigods surrounded them on all sides, dancing and laughing. 

A slow song came in and Reyna looped her arms around Thalia’s neck as Thalia wrapped her arms around Reyna’s waist. They swayed slightly to the music, taking a second to get reacquainted with each other. 

“How’d the Hunt go?” Reyna asked, gazing into Thalia’s electric blue eyes. 

“Meh. It was fine I guess. The usual really. It was fun seeing everyone again but fuck, I missed you.”

Reyna smiled softly at her. “Yeah, I know the feeling.”

They moved impossibly closer, standing nose to nose. Thalia’s lips quirked into a small smile before she completed the miniscule distance between their lips. 

Reyna sighed into the kiss. The first proper kiss in three weeks. Reyna nipped Thalia’s bottom lip playfully before running her tongue over it lightly. Thalia opened her mouth to let Reyna in and it was like finally coming home. 

Reyna pulled away reluctantly, laughing when Thalia whined and tried to reconnect their lips. 

“We can’t get too carried away here.” Reyna said regretfully. “I’m supposed to set a good example.”

To Reyna’s surprise, Thalia’s face adopted a wicked grin. 

“Then follow me.”

Reyna followed in confusion her hand loosely linked with Thalia’s to avoid losing her in the crowd. Thalia navigated the throng of demigods like a pro, obviously with a destination in mind but where exactly, Reyna had no idea. 

Thalia led her under the arch and past the suits of armour, past the dining hall. When they reached lake, Thalia stopped and turned to kiss Reyna. 

“Okay lets keep going.” Thalia said as she pulled away, already turning to keep walking. 

“Wait what?”” Reyna asked. “Is this not it?” 

“Nope” Thalia replies, popping the ‘p’ as her hand claimed Reyna’s once more. “I just wanted to kiss you.”

Reyna just scoffed and bumped Thalia’s shoulder with her own, but he’d be lying if she said she wasn’t blushing. 

They made their way all the way to the woods at the other side of camp. Thalia grabbed a lone, lit lamp hanging from a tree branch and progressed into the woods, the forest floor illuminated by the soft light emitted from the lamp. 

“Thals, where are we going?” Reyna asked, more confused than ever. 

“Just a little further.” Thalia grinned, knowing it was killing Reyna to not have all the information. Soft shadows were cast on her face, highlighting her high, sharp cheekbones. 

In the distance, light broke through the trees. Reyna gasped as they approached a silver tent. Thalia’s tent, the one she used when she was out on a hunt.

Thalia smirked at her before leaning forward and pulling the tent flap back to allow Reyna inside. 

“Thals, this is... This is incredible.” Reyna said in wonder. 

The silver tent was bigger on the inside. Delicate fairy lights were strung up, the only source of light. A picnic basket sat to the side and in the middle... In the middle was a pile of blankets and pillows and duvets and cushions forming a little makeshift bed. Reyna had never seen anything loook so comfy. 

“Do you like it?” Thalia asked, her voice betraying her confident demeanour. 

“Of course I like it! I more than like it, i love it.” Reyna exclaimed, taking it all in. Then she turned, taking Thalia’s face in her hands. 

“And I love you.”

Thalia smiled and leaned her forehead against Reyna's. “I love you too.”

Reyna returned her smile, staying in the moment for a minute before moving away. 

“But Thals, you know you didn’t have to do all this right?”

“I know.” Thalia affirmed. “But I wanted to. You deserve it. And I missed you.” 

Reyna grinned and before she knew it, she was kissing Thalia. 

Thalia pulled away laughing. 

“Okay just give me one more minute.” She said as she zipped the exit to the tent closed behind them before turning back to Reyna and placing her hands on Reyna’s hips. 

“Have I told you how much I fucking love your costume?” Thalia muttered as she pulled Reyna closer. 

“No.” Reyna hummed. “Pretty cute, huh?”

“Fuck cute.” Thalia half growled. “It’s sexy as hell. It’s taken all of my control to keep my hands off you all night..”

“Is that so?” Reyna breathed, pressing her chest against Thalia’s. 

“Yes.” Thalia hissed, as if not kissing Reyna was causing her physical pain, before ditching any semblance of control and crashing her lips against Reyna’s. 

At first the kiss was wild, all tongue and teeth and desperate gasps for air. Thalia’s hands gripped Reyna’s waist while Reyna let her hands wander into Thalia’s hair, twisting the short strands around her fingers and tugging lightly. Thalia groaned into her mouth and Reyna grinned. 

Then they calmed slightly. It was in no way any less passionate, but more loving, as they sought to pleasure each other as opposed to a wild animal clash. 

Thalia moved from Reyna’s lips, kissing down her jawline. A moan slipped through Reyna’s lips as Thalia pressed a hot, open mouthed kiss to the particularly sensitive spot on her neck, just beneath her ear. 

Reyna in turn, wanted nothing more than a lot less clothing on the daughter of Zeus. She tugged at Thalia’s leather jacket and Thalia shrugged it off her, flinging it across to the other side of the tent without a glance. 

Reyna captured Thalia’s lips with her own once more biting Thalia’s bottom lip the way she knew Thalia loved. Thalia groaned once more before pulling her own shirt over her head and abandoning it somewhere on the floor. Then she turned back to Reyna, pressing their foreheads together. 

“Off?” Thalia asked, tugging lightly at Reyna’s dress. 

Reyna laughed before turning around.  
“There are buttons at the top.” She said by way of explanation as she pulled her hair aside to give Thalia access. 

Thalia made quick work of them and soon Reyna was wriggling out of the dress the wings a part of it. She stood in front of Thalia in nothing but her underwear as she kicked off her shoes. 

Reyna grabbed Thalia by the belt loop before comparing the two of them. 

“It seems you’re a little overdressed” Reyna breathed into Thalia’s ear and Reyna could have sworn she saw Thalia’s knees give slightly. 

Thalia peeled off her skin tight jeans after kicking off her boots before pushing Reyna back gently into the makeshift bed. 

Reyna made to take off her crown but Thalia pulled her hand away from her head. 

“Leave it.” She sad by way of explanation and Reyna’s toes curled. 

Reyna threaded her fingers through Thalia hair once more as Thalia kisses her way down her collarbone, leaving a trail of red marks in her wake. Thalia kissed the the top of Reyna’s breasts before stopping and looking up at Reyna for permission. 

“Keep going.” Reyna panted, meeting Thalia’s eyes. “Please.” She groaned, her core heated and aching. 

Reyna sat up and unhooked Thalia’s bra the same time Thalia unhooked hers. They both flung the scanty garments before Reyna pushed Thalia’s shoulders back down. 

Straddling Thalia’s wasit, their underwear the only barrier between them, Reyna kissed Thalia, holding Thalia’s arms above her head as she rocked her hips, causing Thalia to cry out and arch her back in pleasure. Reyna grinned before kissing downwards until Thalia’s peaked nipples was in her mouth. She swirled her tounge and grazed it with her teeth, Thalia a moaning mess beneath her. 

Reyna alternated between the two breasts for a few minutes, taking her sweet time as she made sure Thalia knew how much she missed them. Then Reyna kissed down Thalia’s navel until her path was obstructed by a layer of fabric. 

“Off... Now... Please...” Thalia panted and Reyna did as she asked, pulling her underwear down, tantalisingly slowing, marvelling at how Thalia groaned and squirmed beaneath her, desperate for friction. 

Reyna held Thalia’s hips down with her hands as she licked a stripe up the sensitive skin on the inside of Thalia’s though, getting closer and closer to where Thalia needed her most. Thalia moaned in pleasure and anticipation as Reyna halted, millimetres away from Thalia’s aching folds. 

Reyna sighed a hot breath and Thalia came apart under her hands.

“Gods Rey, I need you now.”

Reyna grinned before kissing Thalia’s entrance. Thalia moaned and Reyna licked her clit, before taking it into her mouth, grazing it ever so lightly with her teeth. 

Thalia was moaning and panting, her hands curled in Reyna’s hair, careful to avoid the thorns in her crown. 

Reyna met Thalia’s eyes once more as she slid her index and middle finger into Thalia. Thalia threw her head back in pleasure as Reyna twisted her fingers, and licking her clit all at the same time. 

“Reyna,” Thalia groaned. “I’m so fucking close.”

Reyna sucked on her clit lightly before saying “Come for me baby.” And twisting her fingers in the other direction. And with that, Thalia came, her walls clenching around Reyna’s fingers as Reyna lapped it up, Thalia a weitheding mess. 

Reyna placed one last kiss to the inside of Thalia’s thing before straddling Thalia’s waist once more. Making eye contact through lowered lashes, Reyna made sure Thalia was watching as she slowly brought her cum soaked fingers up to her lips, putting them in her mouth and sucking on them, hard. 

Thalia whimpered beneath her. “Shit that’s hot.” She muttered before testing until Reyna’s back was against the bed. 

Thalia oullled away for a second, Reyna couldn’t see what she was doing with her back turned, but Thalia whirled around, strap on dildo in hand. 

“This okay?” Thalia asked as she began to put it on.

“Gods yes.” Reyna groaned, then moaned as Thalia pushed into her. All pent up, it wasn’t long before Reyna’s walls were clenching down on the fake dick, crying out in pleasure. 

Reyna closed her eyes as Thalia moved around the tent for a moment before returning, mugs of hot chocolate in hand. 

“Have I mentioned that I love you?” Reyna said as she sat up and took her mug from Thalia. 

Thalia just laughed and kissed her softly, tasting sweet and chocolatey. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
